Pomme d'or
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: La façon pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée là était absurde. Mais, Bonney rencontre ce mystérieux garçon dans cette forêt. Et ça, ça changera tout. Pour toujours. Joyeux Halloween ! (Défi d'Halloween sur le forum One Piece Stories)


**Pomme d'or**

Disclaimer : E. Oda.

Chronologie / Situation : Dans l'enfance de Bonney, à South Blue.

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship

Notes :

Le titre vient du premier Professeur Layton.

Orel et Pepo, les deux petits garçons du début, sont deux OC créés spécialement pour cet OS. Orel veut dire aigle, et Pepo, démon.

La pomme parfaite est bien sûr une référence à Pokémon DM2.

Cet OS parle encore de destin. Bizarrement, Killer m'inspire toutes ces histoires.

Ah, et, euh… Joyeux Halloween !

**OoOoOoO**

C'était une toute jeune fille aux cheveux roses et courts, qui riait aussi fort qu'un garçon, et mangeait au moins autant qu'un éléphant.

Cette petite aimait les fêtes, en particulier Pâques, parce qu'elle pouvait manger autant de chocolat qu'elle le voulait. Mais celle qu'elle préférait, c'était Halloween. En faisant la tournée des maisons, elle rapportait assez de bonbons pour quelques minutes. Mais au moins, les goûts étaient variés et surtout, surtout, c'était gratuit. Parce que les consommations journalières de cet enfant avaient obligé ses parents à passer leurs économies dans de la nourriture, dans un potager et dans un élevage de bovins. Et dans les pizzas, aussi.

Oui, car Bonney était une droguée aux pizzas. Elles les préféraient avec plein de viande. Oh, oui, beaucoup de viande…

Mais, elle aimait le sucre aussi. Cependant, elle regrettait sincèrement que les bonbons aux goûts de charcuteries n'existent pas.

Alors, malgré ce détail un peu embêtant, le soir d'Halloween, elle l'attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience. Et c'était ce soir même. Avec quelques vieux tissus donnés par sa mère, un chapeau abimé et un balai poussiéreux, elle s'était improvisée sorcière. Elle était adorable dans son déguisement de fortune. Elle s'était même maquillée, comme une grande personne.

Et quand enfin l'ombre de la nuit s'empara du village, Bonney attrapa son panier sur lequel trottaient quelques araignées en plastiques, et sortit précipitamment de la maison, pressée de dévorer les douceurs qu'elle allait rapporter.

La première demeure, adjacente à la sienne, n'était pas décorée pour la fête.

Elle entendit deux gosses rigoler, cachés un peu plus loin, et une voix grasse leur crier qu'ils étaient justes « de gros débiles ». Puis, elle aperçu l'objet de leur moqueries : des œufs éclatés contre les fenêtres.

La petite fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que, décidément, elle ne côtoyait que des gamins immatures. Non mais, qu'elle idée de jeter la nourriture comme ça !

Elle dépassa finalement le petit portail, et alla frapper à la porte. Elle perçu quelques râlements venant de l'intérieur. Son _aimable_ voisine. La grosse dame entrouvrit, jetant un regard noir à la petite par le biais de son seul œil visible. Bonney lui fit un grand sourire, un de ceux qui attendriraient n'importe quel criminel, et tendit son panier en direction de la femme. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse, elle s'écria :

« -Dégage de là ! J'ai rien à offrir à des morveux comme vous ! »

Et elle ferma la porte en prenant bien soin de la faire claquer.

Le joli sourire de l'enfant se brisa. D'abord en surprise. Puis en rage. Mais pas contre cette mégère – enfin, un peu quand même. C'était surtout contre ces deux bambins qui s'étaient permis d'énerver cette dinde alors qu'elle aurait pu lui fournir ses premiers bonbons de la soirée.

Elle se retourna, très en colère, et couru jusqu'à la sortie du jardin. Elle repéra les deux abrutis qui aveint lancés les œufs. Il s'agissait de ses camarades de classe, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Et encore moins aujourd'hui. Elle vint se positionner discrètement derrière eux. Ils étaient entrain de parler de leur prochaine bêtise, à quatre pattes dans un buisson.

La jeune fille prit sa pose la plus terrifiante, rapprocha un peu plus son visage, et cria du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Les deux autres se retournèrent d'un coup, ne pouvant retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Terrifiés, ils dévisagèrent l'apprentie sorcière. Ils firent le lien avec Bonney quelques secondes après. L'un d'eux poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« -Ah, ce n'est que la Gloutonne. Elle m'a fait peur !

-Ouai, c'est clair ! »

Ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, serra les poings et tenta de contenir tant bien que mal sa fureur.

« -Hé, mais elle déguisée, la Gloutonne ! Ha ha ha ! Tu veux aller chercher encore des bonbons ? Tu n'en manges pas assez pas jour ? Tu seras une grosse baleine plus tard !

-Ha ha ! T'es vraiment qu'une gamine, sale Gloutonne ! Faire encore Halloween ! Gros bébé ! »

Et ils rirent de plus belle.

Elle releva ses yeux violets aux teintes de feux ardents, et, les sourcils froncés, mis une main sur son chapeau.

« -Fermez-là ! Vous me traiter de gamine, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez jeté des œufs sur les fenêtres de ma première cible ! Et à cause de vous, j'ai pas pu avoir mes bonbons ! »

Les deux petits garçons s'arrêtèrent de rire d'un coup. Elle les avait vu. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon pour eux.

« -Hé, Gloutonne, tu va pas raconter ça à nos parents, hein ? »

Elle releva le visage, soudainement emprise d'un sentiment de supériorité. Un petit sourire malicieux s'installa sur ses lèvres brillantes.

« -J'hésite… »

Les gosses se mirent debout en un clin d'œil, visiblement stressés.

« -Hé, ho ! Bo…Bonnu ? Bonney… Euh, écoute, Glou-gloutonne… Faut… Faut pas faire ça ! On aura pleins d'ennuis si tu le fait et, et puis, on va se faire gronder et privés de tout !

-De tout, reprit l'autre. On pourra plus aller jouer dehors, c'est vachement grave ! Allez, s'il-te-plait, fait pas ça… »

Ces gamins avaient déjà pleins de problèmes. Apparemment, cette fois-ci, c'était leur « dernière chance ».

Elle devait en profiter. Ils lui avaient volé sa première maison, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu avec eux… C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Une très bonne idée. De quoi leur faire bien peur, mais aussi, de pouvoir se moquer d'eux !

**OoOoOoO**

« -Hé… Bonney, commença l'un des deux garçonnet, qui semblait finalement retenir le véritable nom de la petite. On doit v-vraiment faire _ça _?

-Oui ! Absolument ! Ha ha ha ha ! »

Remarquant le regard appuyé et gêné des deux garçons, la petite reprit son sérieux.

« -Bon, alors, je vous réexplique une dernière fois. C'est pas bien compliqué. Vous le faites, et je serai aussi muette qu'une carpe pour les œufs. Orel, et toi, j'ai oublié ton nom…

-Pepo !

-Ouai, c'est ça. Vous allez me chercher une pomme parfaite, et tout est arrangé. »

Les pommes parfaites étaient des pommes succulentes, bien plus grosses que les pommes normales, mais étaient beaucoup plus rares. De plus, elles ne se trouvaient pas en marché.

« -Mais, Bonney… Les pommes parfaites, on les trouve au milieu… De la… Forêt… De la forêt aux esprits, bafouilla Orel, le premier petit garçon aux cheveux charbons.

-Justement ! Ha ha ha ! »

La forêt aux esprits tenait son nom d'une vielle légende à propos d'un fantôme. Elle raconte que si l'on vient à se perdre dans cette forêt, un démon apparaît et dévore le futur de sa victime. Mais les enfants du village avaient modifiée cette histoire au point de créer de toute pièce un monstre géant et sanglant, dévorant les humains, même les plus forts.

«-Bon, vous y allez, ou faut que je vous pousse ? »

**OoOoOoO**

La petite fille tapa une nouvelle fois dans le petit caillou du pied.

« -Roooh, ils sont longs ! »

Elle s'ennuyait, depuis un bon moment maintenant. Au début, ça l'avait bien fait rire de voir ses deux camarades partir dans la forêt les larmes aux yeux, et elle était à ce moment là sûre de les voir revenir en courant, réclamant leurs mères, en moins de cinq minutes. Mais voilà, tout ne c'était pas exactement passé comme prévu. Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt, et n'en n'étaient pas ressortis depuis au moins une demi-heure.

Bonney se tourna vers le bois, presque inquiète.

Et si cet esprit avait mangé Orel et Pepo ? C'est elle qui allait en être tenue pour responsable, et on lui passerait un sacré savon ! Elle envisageait même le pire… Et si, dès que les adultes auront retrouvés les corps, ils décidaient de l'abandonner sans nourriture ?

Avalant sa salive, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée de la pinède, et pénétra dans le tourbillon sombre que le bois formait.

Les grands arbres à l'agonie semblaient la regarder. Attendez, en fait, on la regardait peut-être vraiment, en fait. En effet, de nombreux yeux contemplaient la jeune sorcière avancer sur le sentier minuscule qui sinuait à travers la végétation.

Bonney se retourna une dernière fois vers les lumières du village, et, la boule au ventre, commença à courir vers ce qu'elle estimait être le centre de la forêt, l'arbre aux pommes parfaites.

Elle essaya de se rassurer. Après tout, c'était son devoir de veiller sur ces deux bambins. Et puis, elle était forte, aussi.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, attrapa un bâton qui lui semblait plus résistant que le vieux balai, et le serra le plus fort possible contre elle.

Un craquement se fit entendre, quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle se tourna soudainement, pointant son arme vers les buissons. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement.

« -Hé… M-montre-toi… ! »

Pas de réponse. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« -Si tu crois que… Que j'ai peur de t-toi ! »

Toujours rien.

« -Pff, soupira-t-elle en tremblant, de toute manière, ces histoires de fantômes, c'est que des gros mensonges ! »

Elle s'éloigna lentement de l'arbuste, à reculons, d'une dizaine de mètres, avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Bonney ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas elle qui courait, mais juste son corps. Elle avait peur.

Elle imaginait sa mère, préparant un bon repas, et son père mettant la table. Quelques gouttes mouillèrent ses joues, elle devint presque nostalgique face à ces douces pensées. Et si elle aussi se faisait dévorée par le monstre ?

Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Peu importe pour ces bouffons, ils n'avaient qu'à revenir, tant pis pour eux. Elle tourna à droite après un arbre, puis à gauche… Oui, c'était par là, la sortie…

Encore à gauche. Maintenant, tout droit.

Bonney s'arrêta soudainement. Elle se trouvait dans une minuscule clairière.

« -Hein ?! »

Elle s'était enfoncée encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle ne s'était pas du tout dirigée vers le village. Et en prime, elle était complètement perdue.

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, prête à abandonner.

La nuit qui l'entourait n'arrangeait rien. Elle entendait des hululements au loin. La vie de cette forêt n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

Des bruis inquiétants venant des arbres se glissèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de la pauvre enfant.

Elle s'accorda le droit de fondre en larmes. Le droit de se faire un testament mental.

_Orel, Pepo, c'est de votre faute si je suis là maintenant. Si vous n'aviez pas lancé d'œuf, je n'en serai pas là. Je vous déteste. _

_Papa, Maman, merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Je ne vous oublierai pas, promis._

Elle se tourna sur le dos, regarda la lune rousse qui avait l'air de se moquer d'elle à travers les nuages et ses larmes.

Et puis, cette tache noire apparu dans son champ de vision. Comme si le sort était contre elle, la petite fille sombra dans le sommeil.

**OoOoOoO**

Une branche tapota doucement sa joue.

« -Euuh ?... »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. La première chose qu'elle put apercevoir fut une tignasse blonde cachant la moitié d'un visage d'enfant, un peu plus âgé qu'elle.

« -Ca va ? »

Bonney se redressa d'un coup, heurtant la tête du garçon.

« -Aie ! »

La fillette se recula frénétiquement, sur les coudes.

« -T-t'es qui toi ?! »

Le blond, se massant le front, porta son regard inexistant sur la petite.

« -Killer. »

Elle n'était pas très douée en langues, mais elle savait à peu près ce que voulait dire « Killer ».

« -C'est pas un nom ça ! hurla-telle

-Pourtant, c'est le mien. »

Elle arrêta de respirer un instant. Ce garçon, que faisait-il dans la forêt ?

« -Tu… T'es pas fait mangé ? »

Killer parut surprit.

« -Mangé ? Par qui ?

-Le monstre !

-Quel monstre ? »

Bonney retomba sur le sol, abasourdie. Comment était-ce possible que cet enfant ne connaisse pas la légende ?

« -Mais le monstre ! Le mangeur d'hommes !

-Ah. Bah, non, tu vois, je me suis pas fait mangé. »

Il se releva, essuya ses genoux poussiéreux du revers de la main, puis se rapprocha de la jeune file, attrapa son bras et la tira vers lui.

« -C'est quoi ton nom, à toi ? »

Un instant, elle se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé avant. La promesse de mort que lui avait murmurée la clairière, le craquement dans le buisson, et les deux abrutis qui l'avait involontairement amenée ici. Cependant, toute sa peur s'était évaporée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée avec ce mystérieux enfant à côté d'elle.

« -Bonney. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, lui confirmant qu'il avait comprit.

« -Et, tu fais quoi ici, déguisée en sorcière ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant. La façon dont elle s'était retrouvée là était vraiment ridicule.

« -En fait… Je suis partie sauver Orel et Pepo, lui avoua-t-elle comme si il les connaissait depuis toujours. »

Killer sembla réfléchir un instant, puis déclara :

« -Je crois qu'il sont rentrés chez eux. »

La fillette écarquilla ses deux grands yeux violets, ne se posa pas plus de questions sur le fait qu'il sache cela, et ajouta :

« -Hein ? Ils ont fait comment ?

-Il ont longé la lisière après être rentrés dans la forêt et son ressortit un peu plus loin.

-Donc… Ils ont trichés ! Quelle paire de débiles ils font !

-Toi aussi, tu veux rentrer ? »

Elle se remit en question un moment. Killer avait l'air gentil. En plus, ça faisait quelques années qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de pomme parfaite. Les adultes allaient en cueillir une fois par an, juste avant Noël. Ces pommes poussaient toute l'année, mais, étant donné que leur récolte consistait en une véritable expédition, les grands n'y allaient qu'une seule fois. De plus, quand le groupe se ramenait avec un panier entier, c'était un miracle. Tout le village n'en avait pas, c'était une véritable chance d'en obtenir une.

« -Ça dépend, tu sais où est l'arbre aux pommes parfaites ? »

Le jeune garçon esquissa un minuscule sourire.

« -Suis-moi ! »

**OoOoOoO**

Ils étaient arrivés main dans la main devant un arbre gigantesque, aux feuilles bien vertes malgré les couleurs automnales d'octobre. Bonney émit un soupir d'extase. Killer la regarda, amusé. Il lâcha sa main, et se dirigea vers le tronc. Il pris appui dans un petit creux, et grimpa aussi vite qu'un singe pour disparaître entre les branches.

Quelques instants plus tard, il retomba sur le sol avec l'aisance d'un acrobate, son butin en main. C'était une pomme faisant deux fois la taille du fruit normal, rouge et brillante. Le garçon sortit un couteau de la poche de son pantalon abimé, et la coupa en deux.

Il tendit la plus grosse moitié à la petite sorcière.

« -Merci. »

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, elle croqua dans la chair claire, en prenant bien soin de ne pas perdre de jus, et se délecta de sa saveur unique en mâchant sa première bouchée.

Après avoir avalé, elle dévisagea son nouvel ami avec un regard rempli d'étoiles.

« -C'est… C'est tellement bon ! »

Elle croqua à nouveau, plus rapidement cette fois, ne pouvant plus arrêter son appétit d'ogre. Killer, amusé, entreprit de manger lui aussi sa moitié.

Après avoir dévoré tout ce qui était mangeable, les deux enfants se mirent à rire sans raison.

« -T'en veux encore une ?

-Et comment ! »

Le blond courut jusqu'au tronc, et remonta.

Bonney s'assit dans l'herbe fraiche, et regarda le ciel constellé de points lumineux.

« -Hé, tu viens souvent ici, Killer ? »

Le feuillage s'arrêta de crisser quelques secondes.

« -Ouai.

-Tu as de la chance. »

Il gloussa, et passa sa tête à l'extérieur de l'épais feuillage.

Il lui sourit, et lui lança une pomme.

La petite fille évita de justesse le projectile, émit un petit « hééé ! », et rattrapa le si précieux met.

Elle l'essuya et mordit dedans.

**OoOoOoO**

« -Je crois qu'on les as presque toutes mangées ! Ah, je suis callé ! »

Bonney regarda son partenaire, amusée. Elle avait encore un peu faim, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle se coucha dans l'herbe, et ferma les yeux. Le garçon l'imita, mais s'ennuya vite et tourna la tête vers la petite fille.

« -J'ai passé une très bonne soirée ! »

Bonney rouvrit ses paupières.

« -Moi aussi ! »

Elle se coucha sur le côté, et plongea son regard dans… Les cheveux de son ami.

« -Dis…

-Oui ?

-T'as un rêve ? »

Le garçon posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et se mit à réfléchir.

« -J'aimerais bien devenir pirate !

-Pirate, sérieusement ? Ha ha ha ! »

Killer semblait visiblement agacé.

« -Oui, ne te moque pas ! J'ai un ami, et bien, plus tard il sera capitaine ! Et moi je serai son second ! Et même qu'on sera l'équipage qui trouvera le One Piece ! »

La fillette ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« -Quoi ?! Ha ha ha ! Et c'est qui, ton ami ? »

Le garçon prit son air le plus sérieux et ajouta de manière solonelle :

« -Le Capitaine Kidd ! »

La petite ne le connaissait pas, mais elle eu un léger frisson à l'entente de ce nom.

« -Et toi, Bonney ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Bah, c'est quoi ton rêve ?

-Ah, euh… »

En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. Puis, elle eût une idée. Elle rigola, avant d'ajouter :

« -Et bien, le Capitaine Kidd n'a pas de chance ! Parce que ce sera moi la Reine des pirates ! »

Killer faillit s'étrangler.

« -C'est pas vrai !

-Si ! J'aurai pleins d'hommes sous mon commandement ! On sera trop fort ! Ha ha ha !

-Arrête de mentir ! C'est notre équipage qui trouvera le One Piece !

-Ha ha ! On sera rivaux alors ! »

Killer soupira, pensant qu'il était impossible de raisonner cette fille.

« -Bon. Mais alors, si c'est Kidd qui devient le Seigneur des pirates, tu rejoindras notre équipage.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! De toute manière, il n'a aucune chance face à moi. »

Et Bonney rigola de plus belle.

« -Hé ! Je suis sérieux ! Je veux vraiment devenir pirate, mais toi, on dirait que tu t'en fiche. »

La petite fille se releva d'un bond, et alla chercher parmi les trognons de pommes une encore entière. Dès qu'elle eût trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle le prit, et revint vers le blond. Ce fruit avait une couleur plus tournée vers celle du sang.

« -Non, je m'en fiche pas. Tu vas voir ! La pomme, c'est le fruit du destin, et de tout ça, non ? »

Killer se rassit.

« -Euh, oui.

-Alors, on va la manger ensemble, et comme ça, on dira qu'on est destinés à être pirates ! »

Le garçon agita sa tête vivement, cette idée lui plaisait.

Il rapprochèrent tous deux leurs bouches de la pomme. Il étaient un peu gênés de cette situation, mais se disaient que c'était nécessaire. Un peu comme une promesse. La promesse de leur avenir.

_Et ils croquèrent ensemble dans le fruit du destin._

**OoOoOoO**

La jeune femme prit son chef d'œuvre dans ses deux mains, et regarda son travail d'un air fier.

« -Ha ha ! Elle est réussie celle-là ! »

Elle posa la pomme taillée à côté des autres.

« -C'était la dernière ! J'ai fini ! »

Elle se lécha les doigts, essuya le couteau, et se leva de sa chaise. L'homme derrière elle la considérait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

« -Capitaine… Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous décorez des pommes et pas des citrouilles le soir d'Halloween ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, et afficha son plus beau sourire.

« -Ça, c'est un secret ! »

Elle rigola, et sortit de sa cabine, en repensant à ce fameux soir d'Halloween où elle avait scellé son destin. Celui de devenir pirate. Peut-être même la Reine des pirates.


End file.
